The princess who forgot
by TheCursedAngel95
Summary: Yuki wakes up from a dream of vampires. what she doesn't realize is they exist and that her memories have been changed to save her. And her vampire self concealed she tries to live normally. but who is it that tries to hurt her? the one that makes Kain Cross change her memories to save her? Read on to find out


Key:

_Italics=Actions_

Thoughts- Underlined

_*Yuki wakes up early at 6:00am*_

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Yuki: "Hey Sayori you awake?"

_Sayori moans and looks at Yuki_

Sayori: "What is it Yuki?"

Yuki: "It's just I had the weirdest dream, that the night class was all vampires and Zero was a vampire and vampire hunter. But also Kaname was my brother while I was some apparent Pureblood princess".

_Sayori Laughs_

Sayori: "What a stupid dream Yuki. There's no such thing as vampires, Kaname is not your brother and Zero is not a vampire and vampire hunter. Yuki I think you have been watching and reading to many vampire related things"

_I sigh. __Sayori must be right. It all just doesn't sound real_

Yuki: "ok Sayori"

Sayori: "Yuki I'm heading to the bathroom. See you in class"

Yuki: "Bye Sayori"

_Sayori leaves the room_

**Sayori's P.O.V -Thoughts**

If only Yuki knew what was real. But she mustn't know it will put her in too much danger. We can't let "him" get to her. We must protect her. I maybe human but she's my friend and I will do anything in my power to save her. Even if it means sacrificing my own mortal life compared to her immortal life.

_Yuki quickly changes into her day class uniform and attaches Artemis to her leg and hides it under her skirt. She doesn't know what it does but she feels like she needs it for protection. As quickly as she changed she runs out of her dorm room to the headmaster's_

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Yuki: "Hey headmaster I'm here like you wanting me for our breakfast with Zero"

_Yuki Bows_

Headmaster" Yuki call me daddy or father"

_Headmaster slumps on his desk_

Yuki: "Ok dad, I'm ready"

_Headmaster dances with happiness_

Headmaster: "She called me Dad"

Yuki: "ummm Headmaster?"

_Zero walks in and looks confused_

Zero: "ugh Headmaster shut up I'm only here because you pleaded me to have breakfast with you and Yuki"

Same old Zero. The Zero who doesn't let anyone to close to his heart in case they break it

Yuki: "Morning Zero. How are you today?"

Zero: "I'm alright. Just wish this ditz of a headmaster would hurry up with this breakfast"

**Zero's P.O.V**

_Yuki giggles_

Yuki has such a soft cute giggle, like music. It's hard seeing her not know what happened or the reason it happened. But it's for the best so she stays safe from "him". We will never know if she will. Time will tell if she needs to reawaken or not. I must keep her safe from "him".

Yuki: "Zero do you have to be so cold?"

Zero: "What? I just didn't plan of having breakfast with the Headmaster that's all"

_Zero grabs Yuki and gives her a Noogie_

Yuki: "Zero stop it"

_Yuki says while giggling, so Zero stops_

Zero: "Yuki, your hair is so pretty when it's long. Please promise to never get it cut short again."

_Yuki blushes_

Yuki: "I know I like my hair long, it's pretty but sometimes it rather hard to manage. But at least I know you like it long"

Headmaster: "Oii Zero don't you be hurting my dear Yuki. And would you two please come to the table. While use two were yapping I served breakfast"

The whole breakfast was a blur. I loved just being there with Yuki. Watching her be her cute self. But god can the headmaster be annoying

_Yuki runs up to Zero_

Yuki: "Guess what Zero"

Zero: "what?"

Yuki: "we got errands to run for the headmaster in town. It means we can leave Cross Academy for a bit. We could get a milkshake together."

Crap does the headmaster realize the danger he is putting Yuki in by sending her into town. "He" has eyes watching everywhere

Zero: "oh cool. So is it just the two of us? Or is the ditzy headmaster coming with us?"

Yuki: "It's just us Zero. Isn't it exciting? It's been so long since we have done errands."

Zero:" Yeah. Well we better hurry if we want these errands done"

Yuki: "right"

I sure hope the headmaster knows what he is doing

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Zero seems a bit out of it. Or doesn't like the idea of errands. Hmm

_So Zero and Yuki walk together silently into town_

Yuki: Hey look Zero there's the shop we used to always visit for a milkshake. Can we get one please?"

_Zero sighs_

Zero: "Fine"

_Yuki starts to skip happily to the shop and Zero walks behind her_

I'm feeling like I'm being watched. Or like I'm not to be here

Zero: "So let me guess you want a chocolate milkshake, extra chocolate sauce with a jam doughnut. Am I right?"

Yuki: "How did you know?"

_Yuki giggles_

Zero: "been here enough times to know your order Yuki"

Yuki: "Oh right"

_Yuki looks around the shop_

I still feel as though I'm meant to know the presence. The person who is watching me. But I don't have a clue who it is.

_Yuki looks at Zero_

Yuki: "umm Zero is there anyone watching us?"

**Zero's P.O.V**

Zero: "watching us what do you mean?"

It seems she feels the presence of being watched. I should try and taking her back to Cross Academy safely without causing any trouble. Or to prevent trouble from happening

Yuki: "it's nothing. Zero can we just go back now?"

Zero: "sure Yuki. We finished our Errands so we should be heading back anyway"

Yuki: "Ok"

**Yuki's P.O.V**

_Yuki and Zero leave the shop_

I still feel like I'm being watched, but now also followed

Yuki: "Zero I feel like were being followed"

Zero: "Hm what?"

Yuki: "oh nothing. Just talking to myself out loud.

_A vampire comes and is standing three feet away in the shadows_

Vampire: You seem like the perfect gift for my master

Master? What master? And why me? Has this person been following me?

_The vampire tries to attack Yuki. But Yuki quickly takes out Artemis, and Artemis turns to a scythe. Then Yuki takes a clear cut of the head off the vampire with Artemis. Then Yuki drops Artemis as Yuki falls unconscious_

**Zero's P.O.V**

What was that? It seemed like for a minute my Yuki was back. Like she knew who she was and what to do? But then she falls into an unconscious state? Maybe her real self is fighting to be out. Or it could have been herself conscious telling her what to do.

_Zero easily picks Yuki and Artemis up and goes back to Cross Academy_


End file.
